We Go!
"We Go!" is the 15th opening for One Piece and the first opening in the second half of the series. Opening The opening begins with a shot of the clouds and sea before crossbones crops around it and turns solid. The narrator begins his usual tale of Gold Roger as the crossbones fade into a map of the Red Line and Grand Line. We see Roger before he is about to be executed, telling pirates to go to the Grand Line and find his treasure. It cuts to a Jolly Roger which zooms to show countless other flags in the background. As the narrator finishes, the screen wipes to Luffy as the camera swirls around him in his new clothing before panning to the sky. The words "One Piece" appear in tune with the music transitioning into the title proper amidst the cloud and sea background seen at the beginning. Cut to the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger before it zooms on an overhead shot of the Sunny Go before it blasts off into the air. It soars through the sky before using another Coup De Burst to fly further. Cut to Luffy smiling before he turns and waves behind him. Cut to the deck of the ship as we see the rest of his crew (Zoro and Nami walking onto the scene). We then got individual shots of the crew doing a pose with a close up of their faces and their names in the background, going in order they joined. After which,we get a quick pan through of their feet before stopping on Luffy's and zooming up to him. It fades to the Thousand Sunny confronting a few Marine ships. The ships open fire on the Sunny but none manage to hit, Luffy jumps up and uses his Balloon form to block a cannonball and bounce it back to one of the Marine ships destroying it. Luffy flies further into the air and goes Gear 3rd enlarging his arm. Then it cuts to different scenes, depending of the episode the opening is seen in: * Episode 517-518: Luffy running with pictures of the crew as they were last seen before the timeskip. * From Episode 519: The Straw Hat Pirates fighting on the Thousand Sunny against several Marines (most likely in homage to the to the pirate ship fight from the first opening); Zoro using Kokujo Ou Tatsumaki against several of them, Chopper coming out from the floor of the ship with his Horn Point and beating several officers in the process, Sanji using his Diable Jambe against a Giant Marine officer, Brook on one of the Marines ships cannons base using his Fencing Style against various officers, Usopp using his Midori Boshi: Devil to trap various foes, Robin stomping several Marines with her Gigantesco Mano: Stomp, Nami electrocuting various of them with her Sorcery Clima-Tact and finally Franky shooting with Franky Cannon to other Marines ending with his signature pose and the other Straw Hats (minus Luffy) regrouping themselves, each of them with a distinct pose. It cuts back to Luffy coming down on a marine ship with a Gigant Pistol, destroying it. Cut to half a screen with the left side displaying some of the Return to Sabaody Arc and Fishman Island Arc characters and the right with a map that has the Sunny sailing the seas then fading to it sailing underwater. A young Gold Roger (wearing his Straw Hat) zooms across the screen fading to Shanks in his younger days then to the time when he had given Luffy his Straw Hat. Luffy then fade to his pre-timeskip self then his present day form. The screen wipe again to him running to the Sunny Go . On the last few verses it cuts to one of the Straw Hats with the word "One Piece" displaying on their body or in some other form and different backgrounds unique to them and they fading in front of the Sunny Go. Zoro has "One Piece" written across his chest, Nami around her arm, Usopp on his bicep, Sanji spelling it in smoke, Chopper on the rim of his hat, Robin across her breasts, Franky on his shades, and Brook on the back of his jacket. Luffy reaches the crew and the camera zooms toward him as he turns, and reaches for the screen with the "One Piece" words on his hand. The background fades to black around the words as the song comes to an end. The Straw Hat Pirate Name Board The Straw Hats' ONE PIECE Logos In the opening, "ONE PIECE" logos are used by the Straw Hats. The logos are somewhere on their body or clothing (except for Sanji). Tiled in the background are objects of significance to the character, with one visible tile breaking the pattern with another equally defining object (eg. Franky: hammers and one pair of speedos). Lyrics TV Size Version |} Full Version |} Trivia * The song is a follow up to Kitadani's previous song, We Are!, which was the very first One Piece opening song. * Like many other One Piece songs, this one has several puns, like "Ichi, ni, sunshine, yon... we go", Japanese for "one, two, sunshine, four... we go", "san" is "three" in Japanese, the same sound of the first syllable of "sunshine" and "go" is "five" in Japanese. The other "pun" is a reference to the Weekly Shonen Jump, the magazine where the One Piece manga is serialized weekly. There is one line that says "jyanpustaato", meaning "Jump Start". This makes reference to the fact that One Piece is one of the top manga in this magazine, and often considered as a Shonen Jump Star or Shonen Jump Hero. * This song became the song for One Piece Gigant Battle 2. * The animation has Usopp's name spelled Usoppu, whereas in other openings, such as Share the World!, it is spelled Usopp. Likewise, other animated work such as the more recent movie 10, uses the old and well established form as well. Starting at Episode 522, Usopp's name regains its proper spelling. * Near the beginning of the song, a line reads "Break of Romance Dawn", this is a combination of the phrase "break of dawn" and "Romance Dawn", the latter being the name of the first chapter, the first volume of the manga and a story written by Oda. * An instrumental version of this song is used as background music for each episode preview for the second half of the series. * This is the first opening since opening 4 to begin with a narration. * The background on which every crew member is displayed at the end of the song also contains a tiling of an image of an item they are associated with, save for one tile which depicts something else that often refers to a (word) joke involving the character. This image is easily missed and considered an easter-egg by many fans. And for Robin's picture, since Episode 520 the pink flower become higher because the flower couldn't be seen clearly before. * Along with the crew being shown fighting in the adjusted opening since Episode 519, several other smaller, cosmetic changes were also made. During Roger's initial speech, he used to have a rather flat shading, where the change has added far more colour and vibrancy to the picture. Later on during the Straw Hat owners sequence, young Roger's mouth used to be an open smile, whereas the changed version has his teeth pressed onto one another to mimic the smile that his older self has shown countless times throughout the series. However, Usopp's romanized name is fixed starting at Episode 522. Since Episode 523, the Straw Hats' fighting scene was a bit revamped, with better quality and shading. * A flag similar to Franky's Toei jolly roger can be seen among the flags at the beginning Site Navigation es:We Go! ca:We Go! Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings